Misadventures in Middle Earth
by BleachedShadow
Summary: Summary: My OC end up in the Lotr world. I'm no good at summary's so if a sarcastic twit ending up in the Lotr world and bringing chaos wherever he goes *And quite a few scratches* is your cup of tea then by all means, enjoy. !ABANDONED!
1. Bloody PICKLE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr...**

Authors note

This is my first time putting a story on FF(.)net so please go easy on me ^^'

Summary: My OC end up in the Lotr world. I suck at summary's so if a sarcastic twit ending up in the Lotr world and bringing chaos wherever he goes (And quite a few scratches) Is you cup of tea then by all means enjoy. ^^ Otherwise you can read something else.... Maybe a pairing later I'm not sure (frowns)

Once again Please be nice ^^

EDIT: I'm rewriting this story.. I have read it over a few times and I have discovered that I am quite dissatisfied with it. There will probably not be any major changes made. Just righting spelling mistakes and editing some small stuffs that is bothering me. Right now I'm finished with this chapter.

__________________________________________________________

Chapter 01: Bloody PICKLE!**___________________________________________________________**

**James P.O.V**

Hi. I'm James Hegworth. I am 18 years old. And currently I'm very chocked. You want to know why? I think I just died. You know hit the bucket, the eternal rest kind of a thing? Want to know how I know? Well, one major clue is probably the body that's lying before/under me. The _dead_ body. That looks like _me_. Another big clue is probably that I'm floating in the air. And is slightly transparent… I can see the floor trough my hand… Cool… I wonder if I can touch things? No! Stupid brain stop wandering! I have a major problem lying right in front of me. Or rather a few meters under me…This is kind of freaky… But you know what really bugs me? No? The way I died. I mean why couldn't I die in some cool way. Like being run over by an train. Or drowning. Heck I would even prefer being killed or something. But noo. I just had to die in the probably most embarrassing way _ever! _I mean who the hell _dies_ choking on a _pickle!_ _A bloody pickle!_ Goddamn pickle. If I _ever_ see that pickle again I'm going to _mutilate_ it. And it's parents. And it's grandparents. And it's bloody cousins! _*Sniff*_. Stupid pickle. But enough with the rambling. Even if I have the right to ramble cause I probably just _died!_ *_Cough_* Now I need to find out what to do with _that_. You know what I mean.

The body that's starting to go cold under/in front of me? But.. Hey! Maybe I'm not dead yet! Maybe I'm just in a coma or something! Maybe I'm just having an out of body experience thingy? They have talked about those on the TV. I will have to check for a pulse and breath. But the big question was.... How would I get there? I'm actually floating a couple meters up in the air. And about two meters up from the floor. Maybe I should try swimming down there or something? I tried waving my arms and legs a bit and thankfully moved a few centimeters forward. Yes it works! I started to determinately waving my arms arms and legs and was soon just above the maybe/maybe not corpse. Now, how would I get down there? I tried waving my arms and legs in all possible directions and before I knew it I was hanging upside down in the air. Okay.. This is reeally freaky… I slowly started swimming down. It's working! As I got closer and closer to the body I started doubting that my body really was in a coma. My face was a bit blue and I wasn't moving at all. Oh well. Can't hurt checking?

I put my ear next to my mouth… my body's mouth.. Damn this sounds weird. I focused my hearing on the maybe/maybe not corpse? Yup no breathing. A corpse. Wait.. Does this mean I'm dead....? FUCK!!! After a bit vicious pickle cursing I focused on my regretfully dead body. I studied it a bit since I'm bored... Man, even though I'm dead I'm still looking damn good. Except for the blue bit. But the blue is gone now thought.. My hair was long silky ink black hair put up in a ponytail with a few slings of hair framing my face. Big blue eyes open and looking a bit glassy and being framed in thick black eyelashes. Thin arched eyebrows and high cheekbones drawing attention to my eyes. My mouth is also nice. My skin is a peachy white and my fingers are long and slender, my legs too and I have a thin waist. I'm 1.76 cm tall and was often told that if I wasn't so damn obnoxious and sarcastic and overall _mean_ I would probably have more friends. Currently I have one. And that one would probably not even count as a friend. It's a reeally creepy fangirl stalker…

I swear that girl is going to be the death of me.. Wait I'm already dead…. I know that sucked but I'm dead. I'm allowed to crack crappy jokes. _*sulk*_ Oh well. Just as I was about to continue contemplate on my sudden 'deathness' a loud scream disrupted my thoughts. I looked in it's direction. GAH! It's the Creepy Fangirl! In the outer door entrance stood a girl. On her head was a cap which said 'I love Jamie ;D' and on her white t-shirt there was a photo of me with the words 'Jamie's nr 1 fan.' in pink curvy letters. Wait a minute... How the _hell_ did she get in here? Wait.. IS THAT A KEY!! SHE HAS A KEY TO MY HOME!! OMYGOD!! No one can tell what kind of creepy **things** she has done in here. AND TO ME? Well, at least she won't do it anymore. Unless my body….? Nononono. Back away creepy thoughts! And she's saying something. Or rather _screeching_ he though dryly.

''OMG JAMIE OMG I WILL CALL FOR HELP OMG YOU WILL BE OK OMG OMG OMG'' She yells too much…. Besides I'm already dead. What can she do? It seems that she is calling 911.. Hmm. Better plug my ears.

''OMG JAMIES HURT COME HERE QUICKLY OMG WERE AT SEMSTREET 334 OMG COME QUICKLY OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG'' Yup was right. Man that chicks got a healthy pair of lungs. And that girl _got to stop_ saying omg. She hung up on the phone. Then she _rushed to my side and_ GRABBED MY BODYS HAND!! Gah! Man that girl never wastes an opportunity to touch me! Goddamn weirdo....

''DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT JAMIE STAY OUT OF THE LIGHT!!'' What the heck? Goddammit! Can she _stop_ screaming already!!

''DON'T DIE!! THEN I CAN'T WATCH YOU SLEEEP ANYMORE!!'' Wait what?

''AND STEAL YOUR USED HAIRBRUSHES!!'' Heh?

''AND SEARCH TROUGHT YOUR USED LAUNDRY!!'' Wth...

''AND STEAL USED UNDERWEAR!!'' WHAT!

''PLEASE DON'T DIE I WANT TO LOVINGLY GAZE AT YOU THROUGH MY BINOCULARS AGAIN!!!'' I swear you freak if I was alive right now I would sooo have you arrested! But not that they would listen to me anyway. _*Sniff*_ I have asked for help with that little creep thousands of times but they just ignore me. Stupid creepy fangirl! Stupid pickle! _*Sniff* _Oh it seems the ambulance is here. Fast. Not that I will need it. I'm dead. The ambulance men burst in trough the door. Geez! Haven't they heard of knocking?

''Where is the one hurt!?''

''HERE HERE OMG SAVE HIM SAVE HIM!'' one of the ambulance men quickly walks up to my dead body and check for pulse and breath. I can't believe creepy fangirl couldn't even do that. Incompetent idiot.. After a while he looks up at the other and shakes his head. Then he looks up at creepy again.

''I'm very sorry but the young man is dead.'' Told you so! Hah! Wait, I shouldn't be so happy right? I mean he just said I'm dead...

''NONONONO YOU'RE LYING JAMIEEEEE!!!'' SHE'S HUGGING ME!!! HOLY SHIT SHE'S HUGGIN ME!! SOMEONE STOP HER NOW!! GYYAAAAAH!!!!.... My poor poor abused body… The ambulance men dragged her of me _thank God!_… Then they called the police.. The police snooped around a bit, with me watching them of course, but didn't find anything suspicious so they assumed I died of natural causes. _*Thank God* _I never want someone to find out that I _died_ because of a _pickle!_ And I was buried. There was a big funeral and a lot of people were crying. I don't know why. Seriously I didn't know even half of them! They are probably just after my riches. Didn't mention I was rich? I'm really rich. Bloody people won't get any money thought. My will says to give them away to children in Africa, orphanages and shit. Better poor orphans get it than rich bastards. _*Snicker*_ Then it all was over. My body was buried and stuff. What am I supposed to do now?

Am I just supposed to sit here on this bloody gravestone for the rest of my undead life? Just as I was literally dying of boredom a brilliant white light came out of nowhere and blinded me. I quickly shielded my eyes with my arms while my mind was screaming *W_hat the fuck!!?_* When I opened them again I stared shocked. I was in a huge glass room. And when I say glass room I mean _glass room_. _Everything_ was made of see trough glass. Even the floors the walls and the roof were made of glass. You could see a clear blue sky through the roof and fluffy white clouds beneath your feet. As I was floating about a meter above the floor it seemed as if I was flying in the sky. Around the room delicate rose vines made of glass were crawling up along the walls and the pillars that were scattered around the room. The glass roses were beautiful and looked fragile.

The room was lighted brightly so everything was glimmering slightly. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head. In the end of the glass room there was a long glass platform and on the platform there was a long table. The table was also made of glass and on seven huge beautifully crafted glass thrones sat seven persons. Some of them were really pretty. But not as pretty as me I noted smugly. There were three woman and four men. And… I did a double take. The really pretty ones had pointy ears? Okaaaay. Definitely NOT human. My attention was snapped to the middle one when she started speaking. It was a woman with long straight black hair and black eyes, and pointy ears. She was wearing an brown armor and had a sword strapped to her side.

''Hello human we have called you here because you have a great destiny in front of you. A destiny that only you can fulfill'' I stared at her.

''Uh but I'm kind of dead? I can't do much'' I answered and looked at her like she was dumb. (Which I think she was BTW) Another started speaking. It was a man with long straight blond hair and green eyes. He also had pointy ears and wore green clothes of a light airy material. He sat to the left of the middle woman.

''We know that you are dead. You had to die to be able to fulfill the destiny'' James interrupted

''Wait wait wait. So it's this destiny's fault I died choking on a _pickle?_' I heard a snort of laughter. I stared down the person who laughed. He had the decency to blush. I coughed.

''Hrm. so what's this 'Great' destiny about? '' Another spoke. It was the person who had laughed before. He sat at the right of the woman in the middle. He had brown wavy axel length hair and brown eyes. His ears were not pointy. His clothes were brown and black.

''We will not and cannot tell you. You will discover your destiny by yourself. ''

''But I'm still a ghost? I can't do anything or touch anything. And no one will see me, well except you people of course.''

''We will give you the Valars gifts''

''Valar?''

''The gods of Middle Earth''

''You're the Valar?''

''Yes''

''Cool''

''…...''

''So what's Middle Earth?''

''Another world''

''Oh…''

''…....''

''Sooo, I'm going to this Middle Earth place?''

''Yes''

''Well whaddya know''

''Excuse me?''

''Ah nothing…. So gifts?''

''Yes, the Valars gifts.'' The woman in the middle rose up.

''Let's begin. For this you must be unconscious. Because it will hurt a lot.'' I glanced at her nervously but said.

''Okay'' The Valar in the middle snapped her fingers and suddenly I felt dead on my feet. (I'm _still_ allowed to crack crappy jokes thank you very much!) I drifted off to sleep and the last thing I heard was

''Good luck with your destiny young James.''

**Valars P.O.V**

James was slowly and gently lowered to the ground. The Valar in the middle spoke with her hand over James sleeping spirit body

''I will give you life. The life of my people. The life of immortality. I will also give you knowledge. Knowledge of the elven language.'' As soon as the last word left her lips a shining ball of light fell from her hand and was absorbed into James body. Instantly he changed. His body wasn't see trough anymore and his skin had a healthy glow instead of the gray tone it had before. The middle Valar sat down again. Next the Valar on her right side stood up. He raised his hand over James and said.

''I will grant you grace, The grace and lightness of the our race. I will also grant you the sharp eyes and ears of our race. May it lighten your load.'' Another brilliant ball of light fell from the Valars palm. As soon as the light was absorbed James changed again. His ears stretched out to be pointy and his features became more graceful and he became even more beautiful. The right Valar sat down and the left one rose. He looked at James.

''Oh my. He will have to beat people off with sticks. Poor boy '' He put his hand over James and said

'I will give you ability. The ability to talk to any animal and also the ability to become any animal of two certain races yourself. The felines and the birds. May you use it well '' James absorbed another shining ball. This time James got a slightly feline look. He became even more graceful and was probably very lithe. His nails changed and became sharper, longer and darker. You could also see a small pair of fangs sticking out a bit out of his mouth.

''It seems like we are done, shall we send him on his way?'' The left Valar said as he sat down.

''Yes, let's send him.'' James body was enveloped in a soft white light and he disappeared from the room. The Valar looked at each other.

''Let's hope that he fulfills his destiny.'' One said sadly.

''Yes. For otherwise. It's the end of Middle Earth.'' Another one replied just as solemnly.

_______________________________________________________________________________

P.S. If I offends someone who had a close relative dying of choking on a pickle I'm sorry ^^'


	2. Jesus Christ the SMELL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr

Authors Note

Eh well I decided to give out another chapter. Once again be nice ^^' First timer here.....

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_'Beast Speak'_

EDIT: I'm rewriting this story.. I have read it over a few times and I have discovered that I am quite dissatisfied with it. There will probably not be any major changes made. Just righting spelling mistakes and editing some small stuffs that is bothering me. Right now I'm finished with this chapter.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Jesus Christ the SMELL!!!_____________________________________________

**James P.O.V.**

I slowly woke up. I was lying down on the ground and at first I just laid there with my eyes closed trying to orientate myself. I could feel grass and dirt against my face and something was pressing uncomfortably against my side. I could hear birds chirping all around me and the sun was shining warmly on my face. I could faintly hear the low murmur of a stream and the rustling of leaves. It seems like I'm in a forest, park or something. And I'm obviously not a ghost anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around disorientated. Then I looked down on my body and my eyes widened. Several things had changed. It was a _sword_ that had been pressing uncomfortably into my side. My clothes has also changed. I'm wearing medieval looking black pants pressed into a pair of thick, quite comfortable, long black boots that ended right under my knees. I'm also wearing a brown leather belt where the before mentioned sword was hanging in a black sheath. I'm also wearing a dark green medieval looking shirt, over that was a long brown leather jacket that went to my ankles. Covering everything was a long hooded black cloak with a silver fastener under my chin.

''What the hell?'' I said loudly staring shocked at my new clothes. I noticed that my voice was more smooth and melodious than before but payed it no attention. I was sitting there looking over my new clothes when I noticed something lying a few meters away from me in the grass. What's that? I quickly stood up and walked over. It was a big brown bag with a few pieces of paper lying beside it. I picked up the one that was nearest to me. I started reading it. It said

_*Hello young one. It seemed appropriate that we told you of your new powers and of Middle Earth. Middle Earth isn't as technological as your planet. People here still fight with swords and ride horses. But in exchange we have many people's that were deemed extinct in your world. Like the noble ethereal Elves and mighty old Wizards. The Dwarves in their mines and the hobbits in their culls. But that are the good ones. We also have evil in our world. We have have dragons thought they are very very few. But those are not the real problem. The really evil ones are the Orcs. Evil foul beings that kill and maim anything that they come upon and steal anything they can lay their wicked hands on. Young one. Beware of the orcs. But enough of that. It's time we tell you of your new powers*_And then came a long text explaining what I now was. Immortal? Nice! Oh so I could speak elfin now? That's useful. Gracefulness? Well I'm not sure if I will need that.. Sharp eyes and ears… cool. I can talk to animals!? Awesome! I can become any kind of bird and cat. So I can become a tiger? Wicked! And I can fly. Well that's cool. Next came an explanation about how he would use the new powers. I started to eagerly read it.

_*To be able to become a bird or cat you have to be able to picture the animal inside your head and picture yourself become that animal. When you have trained enough you can pop into the animal without almost any concentration. When you are good enough you can transform only certain parts. Like turning your hands into paws and stuff like that. You can also decide if your clothes will change with you or not. The only difference is that you will get slightly tougher skin when you change with your clothes. But I advise against staying transformed for a long while when you're a beginner. It will quickly tire you out and there is a hight chance that you will pass out. When you pass out you will not change back into a human as you must be conscious to dispel the transformation. So if you pass out from exhaustion while you're transformed the transformation will slowly eat away your powers until you finally die. So if you are about to pass out I advise that you change back before you fall unconscious.* _I stared at the frightening words with wide eyes. I swore to myself to never, _ever _stay transformed long enough to pass out. Dying once is enough. I decided to try transform. I closed my eyes and pictured a normal house cat inside my head. I could feel many strange and uncomfortable sensations all over my body but ignored them and focused on the picture of the cat. When I was sure that the transformation was done I opened my eyes again and blinked in shock. I was now only a few meters tall. I stared around me with wide eyes. This is awesome! I looked down on my cat body. My fur was pure black. I jumped around in the clearing for awhile having fun in all the ways a cat can. When I grew tired of being a cat I closed my eyes and thought myself normal again. When I opened them again I was human again. I grinned widely. This is so cool! I tried morphing into a hawk. Soon I was flying around the clearing giving out loud joyful hawk cries. My hawk forms feathers was black with small white spots at the chest. I flew around for a bit until I tired of that too and landed on the ground, transforming back. I tried several different cat forms like a tiger and leopard and cheetah. The tiger had white and black striped fur. The leopard had pure black fur. The cheetah had white fur and black spots. Then I tried some bird forms. Like an owl and crow. The owl was pure white. The crow was totally black. I played around until I tired of it and sat down and continued reading the note.

*_To be able to beast speak you only have to concentrate on the animal you want to speak to. After a while you won't have to concentrate and can hear every animal without having to strain yourself. You can shut the ability on and off._* I looked around for an animal to try beast speaking to. I saw a bird sitting in a tree chirping merrily. I picked up the mysterious bag and cautiously walked up to the bird and was surprised when my steps didn't make any sound at all. That probably had something to do with the gifts. I was about a meter away from the bird when I stopped. I concentrated on the bird and started talking. I was surprised when it wasn't my normal voice that came out but a chirping sound.

'_Hello there'_ I said to the bird. The bird stopped chirping and stared at me for a while. Then it opened its beak and chirped back

'_Hello there beast speaker'_ I started grinning. It's working! I chirped back

'_What's your name?' _The bird said

'_Boj'al beast speaker'_

_´Well Boj'al can you stop calling me beast speaker? Call me James' _

'_Okay James. Do you want something?' _

'_Nah I'm just trying out my beast speaker ability.' _

'_Well I'm glad to be able to help' _

'_Thank you Boj'al' _

'_Anytime James' _James waved goodbye and walked into the middle of the glade and sat down. What would I do now? According to the Valar I has a great destiny in front of me. But how would I know what I had to do? And where would I go? I noticed that there was two pieces of paper left and picked them up. One paper looked like a map and the other one has writing on it. I started reading the one with writing.

_*This is map of Middle Earth. We will explain about where the different folks are. Can you find the shire?*_ James checked the map and found it.

_*That's Were the hobbits live. The city of Bree next to the Shire is mostly inhabited of man. You are in a forest a bit away from Bree.* _I found the place I was supposed to be at.

*_and Rohan is a man inhabited place that the men are called horsemen. They have a tendency to fight on horses. The king is called Théoden. His son is named Theodred. The main capital is called Edoras. Next is Gondor. The king of Gondor is the king of all men. They have no king right now. The line is lost. Right now the steward of Gondor Denethor and his two sons Boromir and Faramir rules it. The main capital is called Minas Tirith. Next are the elves. They live at three places. Lothlorien, Rivendell and Mirkwood. In Lothlorien Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn rule. And in Rivendell Lord Elrond lives. I would advice that you go there first. Inside the bag there should be a letter to give to lord Elrond. Do not open it for it is for his eyes alone. Moving along. There are the dwarfs. One place they live at is the mines of Moria.*_ I checked the places out. Hmm. Well now that I knew most of the places different folks lived. The Valar said to go to Rivendell. So I guess I should check the place out? I shoved the papers into my jacket pocket and was about to check the map again for where I would go when a thought hit me hard. What does I look like? I ran to the sound of the river and looked into the water. What I saw almost made me fall into the water in surprise.

God! My big blue eyes are even more beautiful and reminded me of sapphires. My pupils were also slightly slitted I noticed with shocked amusement. My inky black eyelashes seems to have gotten even thicker and longer. My cheekbones are higher on my face than ever before and draw even more attention to my eyes. My skin is a beautiful creamy pale shade that reminds me of snow. My hair was even thicker and shinier. I looked like something that had stepped right out of a fairytale.

I brushed an inky strand of hair that was getting in my eyes behind my ear and noticed that my ears narrows out to a point in the end. Does that mean I was an elf? I grinned. But then froze. I had tiny little fangs! How cute! I poked at them a bit and noticed my new fingernails. They're sharp! I scratched out a smiley in a piece of wood lying near the river. The slitted pupils, the small fangs and the sharp nails must have with the fact that I could transform into a feline. But what about the bird side the? I really hope that I would suddenly have feathers as hair or something like that. But then I thought of something horrible. Oh God! Oh Shit! If I already had stalkers before when I was _that_ beautiful then how many stalkers would I have when I am _this_ beautiful! I fell together in a little pile on the ground with my arms around me and started shivering while remembering the all the things creepy fangirl put me through, the stalking, the pictures, the screaming, and the continuously offering to have my babies!

The thought to have even two creepy fangirls was horrifying. To have about a hundred of them almost knocked me out. As I laid on the ground trying to stop shaking I suddenly got an idea. What if I covered up my face with something? If they didn't see my face then they wouldn't care about me. Then I would just be another male in the crowd. But what would I use? Then I remembered the mysterious bag that had been in the clearing when I had woken up. I ran back to the clearing, slided top a stop next to the bag and started frantically dig around in it for something to use. Inside were some pieces of brown material that sadly didn't go around my head. A white pouch with something that looked like medicine, A comb, the letter for Elrond, a bow and a quiver of arrows, five big brown leather pouches, a water bottle, a blanket, a dagger, a sack, some ropes, sword cleaning tools, fire making tools and a bunch of long airy silky black bandages! I quickly took one bandage and wrapped it carefully around my face, head and neck.

When I was done I ran back to the river and looked into the river water. All you could see were my eyes. It didn't look too weird either. My hair was still in a ponytail so when I pulled up the hood of my cloak all you could see was my bandaged face. It looked like I has an injury, a hideous scar I didn't want someone to see or something like that. I walked satisfied back to the clearing and spotted the bag that was lying still opened on the ground. I walked over to it and was about to close it when I cough sight of one of the mysterious brown pouches. I reached for it curiously and lifted it up. It was heavy and clinked slightly when I moved it. I opened it and peered inside. My eyes widened with shock. Inside there were a _huge_ pile of medieval looking money. I stared at it the only thought going trough my head was ?!what the fuck?!.. I quickly checked the other brown pouches. They were all full with money. Well.. I won't go hungry when I come into some town I thought happily but still a bit shocked. I closed all the pouches and put them back into the bag

''Better start walking.'' I said quietly to myself. But where should I go? I decided to check from above. I quickly transformed into a crow and flew high up in the air. I whirled around in the air and enjoyed myself for a while before stopping and checking for where I should go... Hmm.. I could see Bree in the distance. Now where is Rivendell? I looked off in the horizon… There! I could see the old watchtower. There was scraggly road leading to it. That road was probably the road I had seen on the map. The reason the road was scraggly was that there was several swamps invading the paths. If I followed that I would get to Rivendell. I could feel myself tire from all of the different transformations I had done today and quickly dived down again and soon landed beside the bag. I quickly transformed back into a human and bended over panting slightly as I was a bit tired from the transformation. I frowned. That blew away the idea to fly to Rivendell.. I sighed and walked over to the bag, picked it up and started walking towards where the road was. I had walked for a good while and was enjoying the silent of the woods I heard a weird sound. I frowned and stopped and listened. When I didn't hear it again I dismissed it my imagination. I continued to walk but then I heard it again.

My eyes widened when I finally recognized the sound. It was the sound of a twig breaking. I started walking faster than before looking around me wearily but then I heard it, footsteps in the wood behind me. Lots and lots of footsteps followed by angry mutters and foul sounding shrieks. My eyes widened. Whatever it was that had made those sounds definitely wasn't human. And it sounded quite evil too. I started running as fast as I could as I didn't want whatever it was to get to me. I could hear the footsteps quicken too. I ran as fas as I could and then suddenly I was in a glade. I frowned as I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. I tsked irritably and turned around. I might as well face whatever it is. I slowly drew my sword and got into fighting position. No one really knew this but I was really good with the sword. I had taken sword lessons and martial art lessons since I was little because I had wanted to be able to do _something_ to protect myself from the hordes of fangirls and kidnappings that happened _way_ to often. If it included picking up a nearby stick and expertly whack them on several painful spots, so be it. At least it helped somewhat. Honestly I had just started doing it because a group that trained other people on sword technique had moved in next door to me.

Now that I think about it.. doesn't that seem awfully suspicious... I mean a group that teaches sword technique moves in next to me just as I am contemplating doing something like that, and you need to know how to handle a sword in this world.. And the way that the group had disappeared into thin air just as I had mastered the sword... And now that I think about it. Hadn't one of the prettiest teachers ears been awfully pointy...? I was startled out of my interesting musings when the enemies arrived. I stared with a slightly disgusted and horrified expression. Bursting out of the trees came eight of the ugliest looking, foul smelling and overall _nasty_ things I had ever seen. Their skin was an ugly gray tone and their hair was hanging in a few strands. Their faces were deformed and in their open mouths were a few rotting teeth. They were wearing some sort of bloodstained brown leathery pants thingies. Did I mention their smell? They smelled absolutely DISGUSTING! OH-MY-GOD! Haven't they ever heard of bathing?! This simply _must _be the orcs the Valar warned me of. They certainly look evil and foul enough. The orcs gave some kind of attack screech and started attacking me! I was about to attack them too when I sharply recoiled, dark green in the face and wearing an expression of utmost disgust and panic. My thoughts were screaming out !!!OH GOD THE SMELL!!! THE HORRIBLE HORRIFYING SMELL!! I THINK MY NOSE IS GOING TO FALL OFF! JESUS CHRIST SAVE ME!!!! I started attacking the horrible smelling things while trying not to puke my guts out. One orc swung an axe at my head and I quickly parried it, grunting a bit as the orc was quite strong, and quickly took its head off when I got a chance. One down seven to go I thought happily.

I attacked another one and cut its arm off, it's black blood streaming out in rivers from the cut of arm. The orc I cut of the arm off gave out a angry shriek and attacked me again, ignoring the wound. I quickly parried the one armed orcs attack while dodging an attack from a very big orc. I rolled on the ground and stabbed an orc in the stomach while successfully kicking the big one in the head. I quickly got to my feet and stabbed one orc in the heart while kicking another in the gut. Three down five to go. I slashed one orcs throat, the blood flying around me, and dodged the one armed ones attack and stabbed it straight trough the head, then I quickly yanked my sword out and the orc fell dead to the ground. Five down three to go. I started running towards a road I glimpsed during the fight to get more space to properly fight. I bursted out of the wood, ran to the middle of the road, turned around and readied my slightly dripping sword. I didn't notice the surprised and cautious eyes watching me. I stared into the wood.

A few seconds passed then the creatures bursted out of the wood again and immediately started attacking me. I quickly parried one orcs attack and kicked it in the stomach so it fell down to the ground. Then I took the big ones head off with a quick slash and cut the the orc that I had kicked downs throat when it was starting to get up. Seven down one to go. I danced around a blow from the last orc and took its arm and head off with two quick slashes. It fell down dead in a rain of blood. I kept my fighting position while staring into the woods to see if more of the horrifyingly smelling orcs came out. When nothing came out I relaxed. Eight down none to go. I puffed out a big breath of air and looked at my sword. It was drenched in black orc blood. Ewww. I wiped it off the best I could on the grass. Then I heard a sound behind me. I turned around sharply and put my sword in a ready position. Then I saw an really unusual and slightly weird sight.

__________________________________________________________________

I hate writing fighting scenes. I suck at them......


	3. They're MY Rabbits!

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr.**

Authors Note

I'll just let you know that I know nothing about hunting and stuff. So I'm making this stuff up as I go ^^' If you notice some errors . Tell me. Again Please be nice ^^'

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_'Beast Speak'_

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: They're MY Rabbits!_________________________________________________________________________

_Flash Back:_

_I danced around a blow from the last orc and took its arm and head off. I stared into the woods to see if more came out. When no one came out I relaxed. Eight down none to go. I puffed out a big breath of air. I looked at my sword. It was drenched in orc blood. Ewwww. I wiped it off the best I could on the grass. Then I heard a sound behind me. I turned around sharply and put my sword in position. Then I saw an really unusual sight. _

Behind me was a man who was leaning against a tree and he was…Clapping his hands? Weird guy.

''Well done stranger. I haven't seen such a good fight in a long time.'' Well he didn't seem harmful. It was a pretty handsome middle aged guy with wavy axel length brown hair and gray eyes. He was unshaved so he had a bit of beard and mustache. He was wearing a leather jacket and a brown cloak. Black pants and brown shoes. He also had a sword.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''You can call me Strider. And I ask the same. Who are you stranger.'' I dusted of my clothes and answered.

''Well Strider my name is James.'' Strider nodded his head. Then he turned his head and shouted

''You can come out now!'' at first I thought he'd gone crazy but then four children came out of the woods. One had curly brown hair, he looked like the kind of happy type, and another had straight blond hair, He looked down to earth. One had black wavy hair, He looked very nervous and also a bit sickly, Another one had wavy blond hair, He also looked like the happy type. But more serious than the other one. All of them only reached up to my waist. And had huge feet with curly hair on them. They were dressed the same. A brown cloak a white shirt with a black vest and brown pants with a belt. ''And who is this?'' The one with curly brown hair said. One of the children… He sounds like an adult. And he looks grown up. Except for the height.

''I'm James. And who might you be?''

''I'm Peregrin Took. You can call me Pippin. And I'm a hobbit.''

''what's a hobbit?'' I asked curiously. The Valars had only very briefly mentioned them. The one with wavy blond hair answered

''A hobbit is a Halfling. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, call me Merry.''

''Alright, and what are your names?'' I asked those that were left. The hobbit with straight blond hair answered

''I'm Samwise Gamgee, Sam for short. And this is Frodo Baggins'' Sam gestured to the hobbit that were left. I looked at Frodo. He was staring at me with some suspicion.

''Why hello there Frodo'' I said while smiling. Thought I'm not sure if you could see it through the bandages. He nodded his head at me.

''Might I ask what a man and four hobbits are doing here in this orc crawling place?'' Strider answered

''were going to Rivendell. To the house of Elrond. And why is sorely our business.''

''Okay Strider. I will not ask more. I have but one question. Can I come with you?''

''Why?''

''I was going to see lord Elrond too, so I might as well hang onto you guys. Five is better than four and definitely better than one.'' I said and grinned. I still don't think it showed through the bandages though. Strider looked at me for a few minutes.

''Okay James we can go together.'' Then he turned to the hobbits.

''Let's rest here for a while.'' the hobbits looked very happy at that and immediately set down their bags. I sat down in the grass and opened my bag. There I poked around for the sword cleaning tools. When I found it I took it out and started cleaning my sword. While I was cleaning it one of the hobbits. Pippin I think, came up to me. I kept on cleaning but asked ''What do you want Pippin?'' He sat down in front of me. I stopped cleaning and looked up. He looked a bit nervous.

''I wondered if you were hungry?''

''A bit. How so?''

''We don't have that much food but if you want we can share.'' I started cleaning again and answered.

''You don't have to share your food I can hunt my own.'' Actually he wasn't very sure about that but he wasn't going to free load off complete _strangers!_

''Oh.'' When I was done cleaning I resheated it and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Sam said.

''Hunting. I'm hungry. '' Then I walked into the woods. I quietly stalked in the shadows looking for something to hunt.

I was soon bored of walking so I used my newfound abilities to climb the trees. I quickly got the hang of it. Soon I was jumping from branch to branch like a squirrel grinning widely. Everything seemed so much easier now. I stopped dead in my tracks and narrowly escaped falling of the branch when I saw something move on the ground. I crouched down on the branch and squinted my eyes. It was a rabbit! I grinned widely. I hurriedly took out the bow and some arrows out of my bag. I looked at the bow confusedly. How would I shoot this thing. I thought back on the Robin hood I had seen when I was small. I tried to copy them. Soon I was holding the bow in what I thought was an accurate position. I sighted. If someone had told me a few weeks ago that I was going to be sitting in a _tree_ in a different dimension and trying to shoot a_ rabbit_ of all things I would have said that they were mad! But as I was in such an position I would have to make the best of it and figure out how to _shoot the bloody rabbit!_ I pointed the arrow at the rabbit and started pulling the string. Once the bow

was steady I aimed and shot! The arrow sailed forward and missed! It embedded itself in the ground a few centimeters left of the rabbit. It immediately shoot up and started running away. I swore silently and jumped down from the tree. I pulled the arrow out of the ground and started running after the rabbit. But with my surpassed eyes it was easy to make out the rabbit from the green of the forest so I quickly gained on it. I wonder if I should switch into one of my cat forms to hunt. It would probably be fun. But then he would maybe eat the rabbit _raw_ or something. He shuddered. The rabbit stopped running and hid in a bush. I jumped up in a tree and crawled out on a branch right above the rabbit. I took out the bow and an arrow again. Then I took aim and shot. It hit the rabbit in the neck and it died. I pumped my fist in joy and jumped to the ground. First hunting a success! Then I quickly took up the rabbit and took out the arrow from the rabbits neck. I wiped the blood on it off on the grass and took some ropes out of the ever useful bag, and tied one rope around

the rabbit's neck. Then I picked up a long and sturdy branch and tied the rabbit to it so it was hanging and started walking with the branch on my shoulder. I looked into the shadows. I continued hunting for a few hours. A few minutes later I had nine rabbits hanging from my branch and it was starting to get heavy. In the end of the hunting lesson I was proud to call myself an master in shooting rabbits with a bow. He was on his way back to the odd company he had stumbled on when he heard a loud yelp. He stopped and listened. It had came from his right so he went to check what it was. He soon discovered what it was. Under a tree a big black wolf were lying whimpering and growling. Its back leg were caught in a trap and bleeding. He cautiously went forward. He crouched down and started beast speaking to the wolf.

'_Are you alright?_' His voice came out as growls and whines. One of the wolfs ears perked up and it moved his head and looked at him. Its eyes were yellow. It growled back

'_Does it look like I'm okay beast speaker. My leg hurts and I'm HUNGRY'_ The last word were a loud growl_. _

'_Well if you stop screaming at me and don't bite me I will tend your wound and give you two rabbits. So shut up.'_ the wolf looked at him.

'_Okay beast speaker. I'm sorry.'_ He grumbled out. I took down two of the rabbits and laid them in front of the wolf. He happily started gnawing on them. I turned to the trap. It was a simple trap with a snare. But the wolf had pulled so much at the rope so it had buried itself in the leg. Ouch! I cut the rope from the ground and started to untie it. The rope was stuck in the wolfs flesh so he would have to pull it free.

'_This will hurt. I warned you so don't bite me.'_ I growled at the wolf.

'_Whatever just hurry. It hurts like hell'_ I could see that the wolf steeled itself. I grabbed at the rope and quickly pulled the rope out. The wolf growled out a loud

'_OUCH!'_ but otherwise didn't move. I pulled out the medicine pouch and opened it. Inside was a small note of what everything was and what it could be used for. I pulled out some herbs that the note said stopped bleeding and numbed pain. The note said I should grind it, add some water, and then put it on the wound and tie some bandages around. I quickly did what it said. The herbs became a white gooey mass that I smeared gently on the wound. Then I took one of the black bandages and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

'_I'm done.'_ I growled at the wolf. It looked up from the rabbits. It carefully stood up and tried out the leg.

'_Great it doesn't hurt that much. Thank you beast speaker' _

'_My name is James.' _

'_Well thank you James my names Kroli. I'm in your debt. If you ever need something from me I will see if I can help you' _James nodded at the wolf even though he doubted that they would ever see each other again. He brushed off and rose.

'_Goodbye Kroli' _

'_Goodbye James_' I waved and started walking back to the camp. Now I'm really hungry. After a few minutes he had reached the camp and walked out of the wood. He quickly made a fire and roasted six of the rabbits. Oh how glad I am that I was in the scouts so I know how to do this. I grabbed two of the rabbits and sat down. I poked up a hole in the bandages so I could eat and was just about to start eating when I noticed two pair of eyes watching me hungrily. It was the hobbits Pippin and Merry. They were staring at me. With the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen. Must…resist…puppy…… eyes…. Oh damn it. I sighted and said

''You want some?'' they nodded furiously.

''Then take some and stop staring at me with those freaky eyes.'' they high-fived each other and ran up to the fire and started eating some rabbit. Freaky little buggers. I was going to start eating again when I noticed that the other hobbits were staring at me too! Will I ever get to eat? I sighted again.

''Do you also want some rabbit?'' they blushed but nodded. I sighted and rubbed my temples.

''Then take some and quit staring. It's annoying.'' They nodded and walked over to the fire and started eating. I was just about to start eating _again _when I noticed Strider glancing this way. At first I thought was starting to get paranoid. Not _everyone_ can be after my rabbits. But then he did it again. I'm certain. He _was_ glancing hungrily at my rabbits. For the love of god! Can't an elf/cat/bird/thingy eat in peace!! I stared at him. He coughed and looked away. I said annoyed

''If you want to eat you have to roast the rabbits _yourself_ because I'm _not_ doing it!'' Then started to finally eating one of my rabbits. Oh tasty! After a few seconds Strider got up and walked over to the fire. There he sat down, prepared and roasted a rabbit and started eating. We sat there for awhile. The hobbits laughing and talking and strider and I just sitting in silence eating. As soon as I finished eating I buried the leftovers. Then I rose and stretched. I picked up the remaining two of the rabbits, prepared them, cooked them and cut them into mid sized pieces and wrapped them up in the pieces of brown material I had found in the bag. Then I put into the bag and closed it. I stretched a bit and stood up. I noticed that the others had packed up the camp and were standing in a group.

''Well let's start walking'' Strider said to the group. We all started walking in silence. Except the hobbits that were chattering. I stayed a few meters behind the loud group. I noticed Frodo and Sam whispering to each other. I started to listen in. Even if they were meters away it sounded as if they were only a few centimeters near. Creepy.

''I wonder who this James really is.'' Frodo said.

''We'll have to see. But I really wonder what's under those bandages.'' Sam answered.

''Maybe it's an scar, Injury or a deformation he doesn't wan anyone to see?'' Frodo said thoughtfully. Deformation? Nowhere near the truth buddy.

''The bandages aren't bloody so I don't think it is an injury. And I don't see any oddly shaped clumps in his face or anything. What you can see under the cloak seam quite normal shaped.''Clumps? Gross!

'' Hmm. So it's a scar then? ''

''Yeah I think so.'' I don't have a bloody scar. I just don't want any _more_ creepy stalkers. The other two hobbits joined the conversation

''So what colour do you think his hair is? I can't see anything from under the hooded cloak'' Merry said. What? Why do they care about my hair? The must be dreadfully bored to talk about hair of all things... Even if mine is exceptionally beautiful and silky. But they don't know that do they?

''I don't know. But I think his eyes are blue. I thought I saw something blue when he looked my way.''And now my eye colour? Am I really that mysterious? I stopped listening and started thinking. Why are the hobbits meeting the elves? What are elves? How do elves look? Is Strider Strider's real name? Who the hell names their kid Strider? Are all hobbit short? What is his destiny? Why is he here? Why does I keep urging for catnip? The thoughts just kept piling up in my mind so I didn't notice when they stopped and I walked into Frodo. Frodo almost fell to the ground but I swiftly caught his arm and straighted him up. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a glint of gold falling to the ground. I said

''I'm sorry'' To Frodo then walked way to check what the gold thing was. Sam rushed over to Frodo and said

''Are you alright mister Frodo?''

''I'm okay. But what is he doing?'' I ignored them and continued to search for the mysterious gold thing.

''It looks like he's searching for something.'' I found the gold thing and bended down and picked it up. It was an pretty much ordinarily looking gold ring . I held it up to the light. I noticed Frodo paling and starting to search his pockets. From that reaction I guessed it was Frodo's and that it was important to him. Maybe an engagement ring? I walked over to Frodo.

'' Is this yours?'' I showed the ring that was lying still in my palm. Frodo looked wide-eyed up at me and hesitantly nodded. I put the ring in Frodo's open hand.

''Don't lose so easily it if it's important.'' James walked past Frodo whistling a little tune. He didn't notice the shocked looks he received from Strider and Frodo.


	4. Bloody HELL that HURTS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr**

Summary. See chapter 1. I still have no clue about which the pairing would be. Any suggestions? Though I REFUSE to partner him up with Arwen. Yuck. (shudders) Just no.

Author Notes

Another chapter ^^ My my these just keep popping out!? If this chapter is not as good as the others. Then the reason is that I'm really tired. Sorry. This chapter is also a bit shorter.

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_'Beast Speak'_

''Nazgul Speak''

Clear some things. Aragon and Arwen are NOT lovers. Yeuck XP They're like adopted brother/sister... stuff... Anyway NOT LOVERS!!

Btw: Estel is Aragorns elvish name. I think it means hope. Ain't It cute ^^

__________________________________________

Chapter 4: Bloody HELL that HURTS!_____________________________________________________

After that incident I noticed that Frodo became friendlier towards me. He wasn't so guarded anymore. Strider also seemed a bit less guarded. I had even gotten a few laughs out of the man. A real accomplishment. Right now they were traveling in a swamp and while everyone else was getting wet wading trough big puddles of swamp water I was jumping on small pieces of rocks above the water. I grinned at the very _wet_ travelers. They glared back. I sniggered in my hand and the ferocity of the glaring upped. I just continued forward with an big grin. I could hear the hobbits muttering in the back.

''It's not fair that he doesn't get wet. Is he an elf or something!'' I heard Pippin mutter angrily.

''I'm not sure if he looks like one. But he sure acts like one. Hell I'm not sure even an elf could pull off some of the stuff that he does.'' Sam replied while pointing at me. Since I listening in at them I decided to show off a bit. I jumped onto a tiny bit of rock in the middle of one of the swamp puddles and stood perfectly balanced at it and then jumped to another. And another.. Then continued like that tills I was over the swamp puddle. I landed gracefully on the other side and turned back at the others watching. When I saw how completely flabbergasted the others looked I broke out in a full grin. Then there was several entertaining moments (For Me) when the others had to wade over the (very deep) swamp puddle I had just crossed like it was nothing. If glares could kill... Then I would be a smoldering pile of ash on the ground. While I was busy snickering to myself the small hobbits shared a mischievous glance. I was without noticing it standing next to a large muddy pool of swamp water. The hobbits winked at each other. Pippin sneaked forward behind me and pushed hard at my back. I gave out a rather undignified yelp and... Fell headfirst into the pool of swampy water. When I surfaced again spluttering indignantly the hobbits were howling with laughter and even strider was chuckling like mad. I crawled out of water and managed a weak glare at the little demons. It seemed that I had inherited the cats dislike for water. That was a totally _foul _experience. I crawled out of the water looking (Quite humorously) Like a drenched cat. I glared murderously at them. They were _still_ laughing. I huffed at them. I _will_ get them back **someday****!** I took off my cloak and attempted to wring it out while I was silently plotting the hobbits (and Striders. Bloody git. He could at least have warned me!) early demise. Strider had apparently discovered something because he let out a loud shout.

''Everyone!'' Once everyone was focused on him he started speaking. (I was still muttering threats under my breath but I had at least my eyes on him.)

''In front of us is the old watch tower Amon Sûl. As It is growing dark we will rest here for tonight.'' I with the rest nodded and continued climbing. As soon as Strider deemed we were high enough he motioned for the others to sat down. I noticed that the hobbits were looking really tired and just as he though. As soon as they sat down they packed up their blankets, wrapped it around themselves, and fell asleep. I just watched them bemusedly. But after a bit hobbit watching. (And a bit of wonderful plotting for revenge of the unwelcome bath. So far I had a few _delightful_ plans of revenge. One particular favorite had included the words Naked, Chains and Swamp. Oh this is going to be _Wonderful!!_ ) but I was also noticing that I was starting to tire. I pulled the blanket out of my bag and started settling down and falling to sleep. My last though before falling asleep was that I was wondering what was going to happen

I woke up to loud yells and stamping around.

''Pu it out you fools. Put it out!'' I lifted my head a bit. Frodo was... Dancing in the fire? I shook my head and looked again. It appeared he was putting it out with his own feet.... Idiot. Compete barmy. I attempted to ignore the crazy person and went back to sleep. Tried at least.

''Well that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!''

''Could you just shut up already! I'm tryin...''I screamed out but didn't get any further before a loud inhuman screech cut trough the air. I felt the blood freeze in my veins. I heard a lot more answering screeches come from around us. I looked frantically out in the dark. During my feline characteristics I could see a lot better in the dark than an normal human. Though what I saw out there didn't exactly make me jump with joy at being able to see them. It was several dark figures that was gliding towards me. They looked outright evil! I jumped up and was about to flee away when I remembered the hobbits. I cursed. I couldn't just leave them! I looked back at them while cursing Strider for not being here. The hobbits vere pressed tight together while looking quite frightened. I snapped them out of their fear when I said

''Come we must run'' The hobbits nodded and followed me nervously. They tried to take a route deeper into the ruined watchtower but it seemed as if that was their mistake. They ended up in a wide open space in the middle of the ruin. With several doorways around the round the wall. They were trapped. They couldn't escape because it was a big chance they would run into a whatever that evil thing is in the doorway and that would mean instant death. Out in the open they could probably fight them off for a while till Strider appeared. Then they appeared. The evil beings swarmed into the space and they all seemed to focus on Frodo. I stepped protectively in front of him. That turned their attention to me. They looked me over. Apparently finding me unworthy of their time they all hissed an menacingly

''Leave!!'' But I stood my ground and glared darkly at them. Suddenly the dark creatures that had stood before me parted and let the tallest and most intimidating of them come forward. The evil creature and the elf/cat/bird/thingy stared each other down. Then suddenly the creature attacked. I being prepared for this quickly parried and tried to get an deadly hit in on the creature with an forward slash. The creature parried the slash and began slashing in a crisscross shape to try and break my guard. It failed and when the creature stumbled I was already starting to cut him but an blinding pain struck me in the side. I fell to my knees in agony but still managed to hold my grip on the sword. It seemed as when the Dark creature that I had been fighting had been losing they had decided to cheat. When I was busy with the other creature another evil beast had sneaked behind me and slashed twice at my side. My vision was starting to blur. Was a slash wound, even two on top of each other, supposed to hurt this FUCKING much!? The world started to sway and I fell to the ground in blinding agony..My sword slipping out of my lax hand. Dark shadows were creeping across the edges of my sigh. Then suddenly there was a blinding light from somewhere. Someone had leaped into the fight and was throwing fire around like it was a toy. I couldn't really see who due to the pain (Oh god it HURT) I was in but the only one who could have come to their help was Strider. Soon all the evil creatures had ran away and the loudest sound left in the open area was my ragged breathing as I tried to breathe trough the pain. But soon it became to much and I passed out.

**General P.O.V**

Instantly as James passed out Strider was at James side looking at the wound. He looked grim when he looked up later.

''He has been slashed by a morgul blade. _Twice._ This is far beyond my skill to heal. He will need elvish healing.'' Strider said grimly. Frodo got tears in his eyes. He said tentatively

''Will..will he d-die?'' Strider didn't look up but you could hear in his voice that he was devastated.

''He will pas into the shadow world. And Then become a wraith like them.'' All the hobbits gasped. Then tears began rolling down their cheeks. After all James had saved their life. Had he not been there they would have already been dead when Strider came! Strider suddenly seemed to get an idea. He turned to sam

''Sam do you know of the athelas plant?''

''Athelas?'

''Kingsfoil?'

''Kingsfoil - aye it's a weed''

''It might help slow the poisoning. Hurry!''

Sam nodded and went away too look himself. Strider went to look himself. And he was so occupied that he didn't notice that someone had slipped behind him and was unsheathing a sword from its sheath. But when the someone slipped the blade underneath Strider's chin he noticed though. (He should have. If he hadn't.... Then he's an idiot)

''What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?'' Strider couldn't help but grin at the sound of the 'strangers' voice.

''Arwen! How good it is to see you again.'' He immediately rose and swept her into an hug. Arwen smiled and hugged back.

''Its good to see you to Estel'' Then she frowned

''Though I worry what could have made you so worried you couldn't sense me.'' Aragorn told her everything. Arwen looked really worried and horrified.

''We should make haste. If we dally any longer it will take the young mans life.'' Aragorn nodded. They made their way to camp. Aragorn quickly applied the kingsfoil to the wound. Then they explained their plan to the hobbits (Arwen take James as she is the quickest rider. Aragorn comes after with the rest of them.) Soon James was lifted up on the horse gently. He was looking worse every second. His breathing was very ragged. Soon he would die! Arwen spurred her horse and they were off in he night.

**James P.O.V**

Urrrrrgh I feel like crap. This must be the worst I have ever felt! I tried to move a muscle. But when I did it felt like glowing hot knifes being repeatably stabbed in the place where I moved. A very un male like whimper slipped past my lips. I decided to go to sleep again. That I did. But before I did that I noticed that they didn't remove my bandages. I was thankful for that. I didn't know if the one that had cared for me was a female or male . And as the 'Squeeeeel X3' attacks often came with the female so I'd rather have an male. But before I could think more though I fell asleep.


	5. Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr**

Authors note: I'm happy that people like my story. ^^

Sorry if this chapter is late. _Writers block.._ The bloody thing is the bane of my existence! (_Growl_)

Errr. Arwen is Elrond's daughter... right? I haven't watched the Lotr movies in ages ^^'

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_'Beast Speak'_

''Nazgul Speak''

_''Elvish''_

______________________________________________________

Chapter 5 : Rivendell____________________________

_Flashback: Soon James was lifted up on the horse gently. He was looking worse every second. His breathing was very ragged. Soon he would die! Arwen spurred her horse and they were off in he night. _

**General P.O.V**

Arwen urged her horse to go faster. It hardly needed any encouragement as the madly screeching black shapes that was following them was scaring the shit out of it. The creatures had decided to follow them and was now riding quickly behind them. Arwen had James seated in front of her and she was struggling to keep him in place as he kept flopping everywhere unconsciously. She had an arm around his waist to try to keep him from falling. She could hear the screeches coming closer and closer and she was wildly maneuvering the horse between the trees. She just had to arrive to the river then the river would protect them. She could hear the evil creatures come closer and closer. She frantically spurred the horse but it was going as fast as it could. From the left of her she could see an arm clad in black armor stretch towards the man in her arms. She immediately maneuvered her horse away from the dark beings and narrowly escaped hitting a tree. The horse was

outright panicking now but a few mumbled elvish words calmed it down as well helped it to run even faster. She was actually pulling away from the creatures when she spotted the river. She let out an relieved sigh. She spurred her horse again and was soon out of the woods. When she was over the river she turned around and and watched as the creatures bursted out of the woods. They stopped at the edge of the river. Their mounts was clearly reluctant to be near the river and some even reared up terrified of the river. One said in th it's chilling raspy voice

'''Give up the man, she-Elf!' Arwen glared them down defiantly and said angrily

''If you want him. Come and claim him!'' The beings screeched and forced their terrified mounts into the river. Arwen began to chant.

_"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" __**(1) **_The water level started to rise and when the dark creatures stopped in confusion at Arwen's words a great flood came from around the bend. The Nazgûl's screeched in shock and tried to get away but soon the big horse looking waves ran them down and they were washed away. When Arwen couldn't see their dark forms anymore she sagged together in relief and turned her horse towards Rivendell. She could hear the injured man whimpering out in pain and hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

_**One hour later.**_

Arwen couldn't help but grin and laugh in joy when she catched the first glimpse of the gates of Rivendell. James had steadily been getting worse and she could barely hear the younger mans breathing anymore. He was cold to touch and had been shivering wildly for a while now. She swiftly rode trough the gates and into a nearby stable. She jumped off the horse with James in her arms and handed off the reins to her horse to a nearby elf and rushed towards the medical wing not caring about the odd looks the other elves shot her. She was soon at the wing and threw the door to the treatment room open open startling the elf inside. The young elf looked at her in shock as she placed James on a bed. She turned towards the other elf and barked out

_''Go get Lord Elrond. Tell him to hurry!''_ When the elf didn't move she snapped out a

_''Now!'' _The other elf quickly bowed and hurried away. While she waited for her father she looked at the wounds. She paled at them. They looked horrible. The flesh inside and a bit around the wounds was a sickly black and it was leaking out green goo. It looked really painful. Arwen was started out of her thoughts when the door was slammed open. Her father strode in looking grim.

_''What is it Arwen?'' _Arwen waved an hand towards James shivering form.

_''He is hurt Ada. He has been stabbed with an morgul blade.'' _Her father paled and then his face became grim. He moved towards James while saying

_''How long ago?'' _

_''Three hours.'' _Elrond looked the wound over.

_''He may be too long gone for me to treat but I will do what I can.''_ Arwen nodded gravely. Elrond took James cloak off and put it on another bed. He pulled James shirt up and looked closer at the wound. He grimaced. It did not look good. Elrond immediately started treating the wound by elvish healing and applying herbs to the wounds. He hoped it would be enough.

_**One hour later. **_

Elrond sat down in a chair. His shoulders were drooping in exhaustion. The herbs and healing had done their work and James had stabilized and was now breathing evenly. He had also stopped shivering and was in a deep healing sleep. Strider and the hobbits had arrived to Rivendell and had for the past hour been sitting in the healing room anxiously. When he sat down the hobbits immediately jumped up and ran to James side. Frodo went to Elrond's side and asked

''How is he? Is he going to be fine?'' Elrond looked up and smiled an small smile.

''He is out of danger right now. He is going to be fine.'' Frodo smiled an relived smile and quickly said

''Thank you for saving him.'' Then he yawned loudly. Elrond rose and said tiredly.

''I think it's time for all of us to go to bed. Your friend is as I said out of danger and will probably not wake up in a few hours.'' The hobbits was about to protest but Elrond silenced them with an stern look. They nodded reluctantly and followed an elf out of the room The elf would lead them to the guest rooms were they would stay the night. Strider went to Elrond's side. Elrond turned to him.

_''So how did this happen?'' _Elrond asked strider, wondering how the stranger had gotten stabbed by an morgul blade. Aragorn glanced down at the unmoving figure on the bed. He then turned to Elrond.

_''That is a story that I should tell somewhere where the walls don't have ears'' _He jerked his head a bit towards the figure on the bed. Elrond looked questioningly at him. Then he turned around and said.

_''Follow me'' _Aragorn followed him quietly. They walked trough the door into a long hallway and after about ten minutes of walking they stopped before a door. Elrond opened it and went in, Aragorn followed shortly after. The room they were in was large and airy and was in green and brown colors. Elrond walked up to a pair of earth brown armchairs and sat down in one. Aragorn sat down in the other one. Elrond leaned back and regarded Strider with thoughtful eyes.

_''Let's hear what it is that you have to say.''_ Aragorn leaned back and started talking. He started telling about when he had met Frodo, When he discovered that he had the one ring, The journey from Bree, When James come barging out of the woods fighting Orcs, The journey trough the swamp, Here Elrond lips quirked up in a small smile when he heard how the hobbits had pushed James into the swamp, Then Aragorn told Elrond how they had stopped at Amon Sûl. How he had gone away to scout the area when he heard the shrieks. Then how he had jumped into the fight with the Nazgûl's, how James had been hurt protecting the hobbits. Then how they had met Arwen an how she then took James and sped away in the night.

_''A few minutes after Arwen had sped away we heard the Ringwraiths following Arwen. I think the Nazgûl's though that James had the one ring because they left so quick. We rode quickly after them and was soon at Rivendell's gate. We then went directly to the hospital wing because I thought that was the most likely place that Arwen took him. I was right.'' _After Aragorn was done they sat in silence. After thinking a bit Elrond looked at Aragorn.

_''That is quite a story.''_ Elrond said. Aragorn nodded.

_''The question is what we shall do now.'' _Aragorn said thoughtfully after a while. Elrond stared out of the window deep in though.

_''I think it's time to call a council between the folks.'' _Elrond said turning to Aragorn. Aragorn could only agree. As this matter concerned the fate of all the beings of Middle Earth.

**James P.O.V**

I could feel myself slowly waking up. I opened one of my eyes groggily but shut it immediately as a sunbeam shone me right in the face. I mumbled something across the lines of

''Mrxpmxpgh'' and rolled over so that I would get the sun out of my face. And burrowed my face in the pillow. Mmm this pillow is soft.... Wait a minute... A PILLOW! I quickly pushed myself up on my arms and and looked around wildly. I was lying on a soft bed in a huge room. The room was in shades of brown and green and had huge windows that let in much sun. A lot of the windows was open so I could hear the twittering of birds and rustling of leaves. Where the hell am I? I tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep.. I had woken up to Frodo's fire dancing.. Screamed at them to be quiet.. then those evil beasts came! I had fought them and had been winning! Ha take that! I thought smugly but the smugness left quickly and was replaced by anger when I remembered what had happened next. Those GODDAMN

BASTARDS had _cheated!! _When I remembered that they had stabbed me in the side the wound suddenly decided that it had been ignored enough and send out sharp, _painful_ twinges trough my side. I curled together into a small ball on the bed and started cursing evil beasts and their mothers to hell all the while twitching in pain. Once the worst pain was over I uncurled and sat shakily up on the bed. Goddammit that HURT! I put my arms around my middle and bended over in pain. I was so busy cursing those cheating bastards that I didn't notice that the door opened and an elf lady came in. The elf was a maid that had been assigned to cleaning the the west hallway and as she quickly finished she decided to clean up in the empty guest rooms a bit. Thought unknown to her the west wing guest rooms weren't empty. Hence she got quite a shock when she went into the room and on the bed someone were sitting. The shock turned into worry though when she noticed that the figure sitting on the bed was bended over in pain. She took a few tentative steps towards the figure and said in a quiet voice.

_''Are you alright?''_ I snapped my head up when I heard the voice. I hadn't heard anyone. In front of me was an woman... No.. I she had pointy ears so she must be an elf. Then I was in an elf house? Maybe I was already in Rivendell? While I was thinking about everything I didn't notice that the elf lady started blushing and got an starry eyed look I would have otherwise recognized immediately. I only noticed that something was very wrong when she started making small squealing sounds with her hands before her mouth. My eyes widened. It cant be... I lifted an trembling hand to my face and got my worst fears confirmed. It was bare. _No bandages!_ I stared in horror as the elf lady started jumping up and down while her starry looking eyes was fixed on me. She was squealing all the while. Then she suddenly stopped and

rushed out of the door. I knew where she were going. I had dealt with fangirls a hundred times before. She was getting her _friends._ They would then rush into the room. Probably mob me. Then tie me up and do something horribly to me. I jumped off the bed and looked wildly around. What should I do! What should I do! I looked around. I couldn't see my stuff anywhere. I was wearing nothing on my over body but bandages wrapped around my stomach. My pants hadn't been touched and I was very grateful for that. I saw my shirt on a table. It was washed and the cuts in its side had been mended. I quickly pulled it on and looked around for my cloak and bandages. I couldn't see them anywhere though. My boots were standing under the table though. Then my sensitive ears picked up a lot of feet coming this way. Accompanying the feet was also the sound of several musical voices excitably chattering. I said a very bad swearword and looked around for a escape. I spotted an balcony. I'm saved! I pulled on my boots and ran to it. I looked down.

It was about two floors up. I could do it. I grabbed the balcony railing and swung myself onto the other side of it . Just a few seconds after I let go of the railing the elf maid with her friends bursted inside of the room. I landed on the ground with a soft thud and ran towards an deep shadow. I soon as I was inside the shadow I crouched to the ground and looked towards the balcony. No later than a few seconds after I crouched down a few of the elf maidens poured out on the balcony and searched it from top to toe. After a few minutes of restlessly searching the elf maids gave up and went inside the room again. I sighted in relief and relaxed. I was so relaxed that when a voice next to me said

''And what are a young lad like you doing out here hiding in the shadow.'' I simply answered

''Hiding from the elf maids. They're a bloody menace.'' Then what had just happened registered in my brain and I froze. I turned around and looked behind me. There I was met with an weird sight.

**______________________________________**

**(1)** It took ages to find this. But it was worth it. Anyways the elvish means

''Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths! ''

WishingWanderer: I would have _loved_ to make James an elfling but I already had a lot of stuff planned that required him to be an adult. So sorry but no Elfling!James.


	6. WTF!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr.**

Authors Note: Sorry that it has been so late ^^' I haven't had the urge to write lately... - .- But the urge just hit me and here it is :) By the way what do everyone think of my story so far? Tell meee!! (Puppy eyes)

EDIT: Oh my gawd! O.O I just looked over this chapter and noticed that it had like a DOZEN mistakes in it! D8 Gawd I'm feeling so ashamed! x_X

''Speaking''

'Thinking'

_'Beast Speak'_

''Nazgul Speak''

_''Elvish''_

________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: WTF!________________________________________________

_Flashback: I sighted in relief and relaxed. I was so relaxed that when a voice next to me said_

_''And what are a young lad like you doing out here hiding in the shadow.'' I simply answered_

_''Hiding from the elf maids. They're a bloody menace.'' Then what had just happened registered in my brain and I froze. I turned around and looked behind me. There I was met with an weird sight._

**James P.O.V**

About a meter left of the shadow I was hiding in there was a bench. But that wasn't what had made me stop and stare. On the bench an strange old man were sitting. He wore an gray travelingcloak and an big gray _wizard_ hat. Leaning against the bench next to the person there was a big _staff_ made of wood. On top of the staff it looked a bit like a root with with small branches. He also had a big white beard and long white hair. His blue eyes were twinkling in amusement in his wrinkled face. I stared incredulously at him for a while. This dude just _radiated_ wiseness! My lip twitched in amusement. Well I guess this is one of the wizards the Valars had mentioned in the note. While I was busy musing about the weirdness in my new life the `wizard´ had continued the conversation

''Yes. That was an highly unusual sight.'' The wizard stared amusedly at the balcony that I had jumped from. I sighted wearily.

''Not to me'' I muttered tiredly. The wizard looked at me with his eyes twinkling in curiosity. Then suddenly a violent stab of pain went trough my side. I hissed in pain trough my teeth. I bended over at the middle with my arms crossed over my stomach. My wound had _not_ liked the jump from the balcony and was now protesting by sending sharp pains trough my side. I had been to busy with escaping from the elf maids that I hadn't noticed the pain. Then the wizard showed up. I clenched my teeth in pain. Suddenly the wizard was at my side looking worried.

''Are you alright young lad?''

''No I'm not'' I said trough clenched teeth. The wizard took hold of my arm and helped me up. I put an hand on wounded side and was relived when I found no blood. I shakily stood up and leaned against the wall. The wizard let go of me and stepped back. But he still looked worried.

''Let's get you to Lord Elrond young lad. He can help you with whatever pains you.'' I looked at him like he had just stripped naked in front of me and started doing the hula hula.

''Are you insane! I'm not stepping one foot outside this shadow. Who knows when an elf maid will show up! This Lord Elrond can come here!'' I said fully panicked. Then suddenly an stab of pain went trough my side again. I hissed in pain and clutched my wounded side.

''You are clearly in pain you fool! You must come with me now to Lord Elrond and have him heal you!! You might have some serious damage!!'' I looked at the irritated wizard and sighted. I don't think I can dissuade him. He seems to have made up his mind. Then a thought hit me. I looked thoughtfully at the wizard... It might work..?

''I will come with you. But I have one condition'' The wizard looked relived but a little curious as well.

''What is it young lad?'' He asked looking at me curiously.

''Can I borrow you hat?''

--

Ten minutes later found them walking down a corridor. I had after a few minutes trough inspection for any dirt or lice or stuff like that, (Shudders) Pulled the wizards hat on my head. Now it was pulled down deeply so that no one could see my face. Gandalf was walking next to me smoking his pipe and looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I could tell my request had surprised the old wizard but he hadn't put up an fight and just given me the hat. I guess I have to show him my face sometime soon but it shouldn't be much of a problem as I _severely doubt_ that the old wizard would become an fangirl. I snorted lightly at the thought. Then an _foul_ image hit my mind. It was an image of the old wizard in full fangirl mode. He was looking at me all starry eyed while jumping up and down squealing. I froze in horror. I sneaked an fearful glance at the old wizard. He wouldn't... Right? This is just my overactive imagination at work..... right? I shook my head. Great.. Now I'm going to be _more_ traumatized for life! I sneaked another glance at the wizard. Then I mentally slapped my forehead. What was I t_hinking!_ The pain must make me delirious! There is no way _boys_ can become fangirls! **(1)** I shook my head. It was perfectly safe to expose my face to the wizard. Suddenly the old wizard spoke up.

''So young lad. I don't think we have been introduced yet.'' I turned to him curiously.

''My name is Gandalf the gray. As you can see. I'm a wizard'' The wizard introduced himself.

'So I was right' I thought triumphantly. Then I noticed that the wizard was looking expectantly at me. Crap! I had to introduce myself now. Should I introduce myself as an elf? Or an feline/bird thingie. Oh well I had to go with just James for now.

''My name is James'' I said shortly. The wizards eyes lit up in recognition.

''Oh! So you are the young mister James that the hobbits spoke so highly of!'' I looked back at him a bit befuddled.

''Frodo and them? They spoke highly of me?'' The old wizard nodded.

''They told me of how you saved them from the ringwraits''

''Ringwraits?'' I asked wondering what the hell that was.

''The black creatures that attacked and wounded you young lad!'' Then he seemed to understand something. He looked at me with worried eyes.

''So the thing that pains you are the wounds from the morgul blade.'' I nodded severely. Then I jerked as the newly forgotten wound send out an stab of pain. I gritted my teeth.

''We should hurry to Lord Elrond lad. It is lucky that we weren't so far from the medical wing.'' I just nodded. The pain was starting to get too much. My vision was starting to get blurry. After a few agonizing minutes they had finally arrived at the medical wing. Gandalf pushed the door open and I stumbled in after him. I leaned against the wall while Gandalf spoke urgently to someone I couldn't really see as my vision was too blurry. My breath were coming out in short gasps and I was feeling really dizzy. It felt like the pain was spreading from the wound to the rest of my body. Wait... it _was_ spreading! The pain spread from the wound up to the base of my spine, my head , my mouth, my back, my eyes and my hands! I fell to the floor in pain and curled into a ball. I squeezed my eyes together and a few tears slipped down my cheeks. It hurt to much. I wished that I would fall unconscious. And for once. My wish was granted.

**General P.O.V**

Elrond and Gandalf could only watch in shock as the young male that they had been talking about fell to the floor groaning in pain. They hurriedly rushed to him and gently picked him up. They noted that he had fallen unconscious. Then they put him on a soft bed and took the hat and shirt off. Gandalf's eyes widened at the beautiful male on the bed. Well he certainly understood why he didn't want his face to be seen. Elrond didn't react. He had already seen it when he had changed the males bandages the second time. He hadn't felt the need to unwrap the bandages around his head the fist time as if it was an injury it was already cared for. And if it was an deformity the man on the bed probably didn't want anyone to see it. So he had unwrapped them when he had been alone. And he had been very surprised. But he had rewrapped

them as he understood the need for them. Elves understood better than anyone that sometimes beauty was a curse. Elrond unwrapped the bandage around the pained mans stomach. He stared horrified at the wound. From the wound big purple and black veins were spreading under the skin. The edges of the wound were completely black. It was also leaking blood. It looked horrible. Elrond was about to apply medicine to the wound when it suddenly began glowing! Elrond and Gandalf stared shocked at the wound. It had started glowing an soft green. The glow surrounded the area of the wound and slowly started healing the wound. But the more the glow healed the wound the louder James whimpering became. They also noticed that James appearance was changing. His nails were growing longer, they could also see fangs growing in James mouth. Several other things were happening also. They stared speechless at the transforming James. Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other. This young man would have a _lot_ to explain.

**James P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes. What the hell happened to me? It hurts all over my body. _Especially_ at the base of my spine. I groaned weakly. Urrrgh I feel like shit.. I noticed that someone was standing beside the bed I was lying in. I weakly turned my head towards them. It was Gandalf. He was staring at me looking both worried and... _Amused!!_ What the hell did he have to be amused about! I feel like I'm fricking dying! I had the strangest urge to hiss at him. But I settled with glaring weakly at him.

''Good morning young mister James'' he said kindly. I glared at him.

''What's so freaking good about it'' I mumbled angrily into the pillow. He chuckled. I glared again.

''Now both I and Lord Elrond have some questions.'' I nodded. But wait.. why did Lord Elrond sound familiar? I thought for a bit. Then it came to me suddenly. That's right! It's the dude that I was supposed to give a letter to. Why didn't I remember that before when he was mentioned? Oh well I remember it now. I looked up at Gandalf

''Hey mister Gandalf. Do you know where my stuff is?'' Gandalf looked down on me and smiled.

''Why it is right here.'' Gandalf pointed down beside the bed. I dragged himself over to the edge of the bed and peered down. My stuff really were there. The cloak and the bandages. My bag was there to.

''Lord Elrond had all of your stuff moved here. He had a feeling you would want it close to you.'' I nodded in agreement and quickly opened the bag. I searched it for the letter and soon found it. I took it out of the bag and looked up at Gandalf.

''Is Lord Elrond here?'' I asked Gandalf. The old wizard rose an eyebrow and answered.

''Yes. Shall I go and get him?'' I nodded. Gandalf walked away. While he was away I carefully stretched my body. The pains were slowly going away. _Thankfully_. After a while of thinking I heard footsteps. I looked up. It was Gandalf and he was being followed by an handsome male elf. The elf had long black hair and gray eyes. The elf said

''I am Lord Elrond. Gandalf said that you wanted me something?'' I wordlessly stretched the letter towards Elrond. He took the letter without much fuss. He ripped it open and started reading it. Suddenly Gandalf tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him. His eyes twinkled amusedly at me.

''You might want to look at yourself in a mirror young mister James.'' I stared weirdly at him.

''O..k....'' I walked to a huge full size mirror and the first glance I got made me freeze in my tracks. I stared with huge eyes at my reflection. I.. HAD... FREAKING.. CAT EARS!!!

''WHAT THE FUCK!!'' I screamed while staring with wide eyes at the fuzzy apparitions on my head. I reached out an trembling hand towards the ears. Then I noticed that my claws were looking different. Weren't they longer before? As soon as I thought that the claws elongated. I stared at them. I thought that they should be shorter. They pulled back into my fingers. I played amusedly with that for a while until I caught sight of the ears again. The ears were silky black the exact color of my hair. I felt at the base of them. They really are attached to my head! I lowered my hands and tried to move my new ears. The ears twitched and moved as I ordered them to. They tilted to the right, to the left, backwards and all that. I grinned. They were actually kind of cute! Wait.. I looked closer at my teeth. They had changed. My fangs were longer and deadlier looking. Now that I think about it. I think my eyes have changed. They pupils were now more slitted and his eyes were sort of glowing. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My eyes grew huge. I turned around and looked at my butt. I HAD A FRICKING TAIL!! I stared at it. It was standing right up and it was all burrowed as I was feeling anxious right now. I tried to calm down and and watched as the fur on the tail smoothed down again and it lowered down so that instead of standing up it was hanging.

The tail was long and the same inky black as my hair and ears. I held it in my hands. I stared at it and the only thing that went trough my mind was. 'Shit this is going to be getting in the way in fights' And as if it heard me (which I was sure it did... freaky thing) The tail suddenly transformed in my hands. Instead of sleek and silky black fur it was suddenly cold black steel. And the end of the tail thinned out into an sharp pike. I grinned. This could become useful. As I turned around to admire my new tail more something else caught my attention. I stared slack jawed. I had wings! Wings for gods sake! There on my back a small pair of silky black wings in the color of crow wings were attached. 'Damn they're small!!' I thought while staring at the wings. Again as I thought that the wings grew in size and soon the were huge. I looked at them a bit awed. Then I frowned. 'Are these going to get in the way?' Again the thing I thought about changed. The wings were now also made out of the same cold black steel. I grinned happily. 'Sweet! I can grow used to this stuff!' I thought while grinning wildly. An quite intimidating sight with my new fangs.

___________________________________________________________________

**(1)**AN: Erm.. This whole boys can't become fangirls issue .. James is a bit naive ^^' So far he has _only_ had fangirls. Before he was known to be an really mean person he had hordes of fangirls. And those scared away the few fanboys that had dared to come out of the closet. Soon it became an well known fact that every fanboy who ever came close him would meet an humiliating and terrifying end at the hands at the armies of fangirls. So you can quite understand that James has never known the existence of fanboys. ^^' Poor fanboys... And when he became known as an goddamn mean person both the fanboys and fangirls left him alone. And the few fangirl/boy who dared to came close to him after that were chased away by creepy fangirl... So you can quite understand his naivety ^^'


End file.
